Entrez dans l'arène : Alana Tharik
by LJay Odair
Summary: Voilà dix ans que les Jeux terrorisent les districts et passionnent le Capitole. Cette année, vous incarnez Alana, une idéaliste du Quatre. Prenez les décisions, écrivez son histoire et faites la survivre !


_**B**_onjour mes zestes et … Ceux qui ne me connaissent pas.

J'avais annoncé mon arrêt de la fanfiction le 25 septembre. Manifestement c'était un mensonge. Non en fait, j'ai vraiment voulu arrêté, et l'univers de Hunger Games m'a donné la nausée pendant plusieurs semaines à cause de … Trucs débiles. Mais le fait est que ça ne me lâche pas et qu'écrire là-dessus c'est plus fort que moi.

Arrivés ici vous vous dites que je vends très mal mes histoires, mais il fallait que je fasse une petite mise au point avec ceux qui ont connu mon départ. En plus je me dis qu'Anonymette va peut-être tomber sur cette histoire et être contente.

Bref. Je dormais à moitié, je ne demandais rien à personne, quand Dieu est apparu. Dieu c'est le nom du moustique qui squatte ma chambre même si on est en hiver. Après une longue bataille avec lui, une musique épique et des mimiques de remises en question profondes, j'ai décidé de mettre en mot une idée que j'ai eue il y a longtemps.

Mes chers lecteurs, après vous avoir traumatisés avec les trois-cents-soixante-cinq lettres d'Annie, je recommence avec une idée aussi… Pas nette. En même temps si j'étais nette ça se saurait. Alors je m'excuses par avance si ce concept existe déjà sur le fandom Hunger Games (je vous avoue que je n'ai pas trop regardé les fics ces derniers mois…) et si c'est le cas vous serez gentil de me le signaler par MP avec le lien vers la fic en question afin que je la mette en NdA.

**Donc mon idée de sadique : vous faire entrer dans l'arène.**

Oui toi, là derrière ton écran, je vais te faire vivre les Jeux ! Comment ? C'est très simple, je vais créer deux fanfictions, à la fin des chapitres je vous poserais une question à choix multiples et la réponse majoritaire influencera la suite de l'histoire.

Vous pourrez choisir entre Olwen Gastelor, un charmant jeune-homme de dix-huit ans issu des quartiers riches du district Quatre et Alana Tharik, une adolescente un peu idéaliste, âgée de quinze ans, qui vient du quartier le plus pauvre.

Naturellement vous apprendrez à mieux les connaitre dans le premier chapitre de leurs fics respectives (qui porteront leurs noms histoire d'être super original au niveau du titre). Les autres tributs ont été créés par des gentils lecteurs et amis et… Je pense que j'ai tout dis.

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à Suzanne Collins, les personnages qui ne sont pas de l'oeuvre originale sont de mon imaginaire ou des personnes qui ont collaborées (et dont le nom apparaitra au prochain chapitre car je n'ai pas encore tous les tributs).

Un remerciement tout particulier à mes lecteurs qui ne me lâchent pas et à Rhubarbe pour la correction !

Les chapitres seront très courts (environ 1500 mots) pour que vous ayez un maximum d'influence dans l'histoire.

Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas pour la question !

* * *

**Une étrange journée.**

Je tremble. Là, le front collé au carreau rayé par le vent sableux, je ressasse mon tirage. Ma main osseuse se crispe sur le pan de ma robe rêche, élimée, marquée par le temps. J'ignore les démangeaisons, j'oublie la faune qui s'est installée dans mes cheveux hirsutes, noirs et secs comme un jour de juillet. Je croise mon regard dans le pâle reflet de la vitre, les pupilles élargies par la terreur.

Comment ai-je pu en arriver là ? La chance était si faible, les adolescents si nombreux et mes papiers… Et mes papiers à la portée des foutus doigts de notre hôte. Je pleure de rage, cet enfoiré a souri quand il m'a appelé. Comme si c'était normal, comme si c'était quelque chose de merveilleux. Mais c'est l'enfer, la merde. C'est ça, une grosse merde bien noire, comme mes cheveux. Comme le ciel orageux.

J'ai toujours aimé voir l'orage à l'horizon.

J'attends. J'aurais surement de la visite. J'aurais une porte de sortie. C'est trop con, trop irréel, trop horrible. Ça ne pouvait pas être mon nom. Il a dû le répéter trois fois. Je ne voulais pas entendre, c'est légitime non ? Qui a envie d'aller crever à quinze ans dans une émission de télévision ? Il faudrait être stupide pour se porter volontaire. Quoique, il y en a eu bien un ?

Mais je m'en fiche. Tout ça, c'est des détails. La couleur des cheveux de l'hôte, l'air victorieux du garçon, l'enthousiasme de la foule. Plus rien de tout ça ne compte, le résultat est le même. J'ai quinze ans et je vais probablement crever. Là. Comme ça. Ma vie n'a même pas eu le temps de vraiment commencer que déjà elle va s'interrompre. Brutalement.

Dehors le cours des choses reprend lentement je ne suis pas encore partie. Je ne suis pas encore morte. Je vois ma sœur qui négocie avec un marchand qui installe sa couverture avec un tas de bric à brac dans la rue à l'arrière de l'hôtel de justice. Elle a dix-huit ans, c'était sa dernière Moisson. Maintenant elle va se marier, faire des gamins… Elle ne va pas revivre la Moisson avec ses propres enfants n'est-ce pas ? Ça fait dix ans que ça dure ces conneries, ils vont bien s'en lasser ou voir que ça ne change rien. Si ça se trouve les Jeux seront annulés avant même que j'entre dans l'arène. Quelqu'un va forcément se lever et dire que c'est ridicule comme concept, comme châtiment. Quelqu'un va venir nous sauver, peut-être que ce soir je serais dans ma famille.

L'espoir. C'est décidément lui le plus fort.

La pendule fait un bruit infernal, je ne sais pas lire l'heure alors je m'en moque. Je sais que les familles ont une heure pour se présenter à la « dernière visite ». Je me cogne le front contre la vitre, comme pour me réveiller. Mais rien ne se passe. Je suis toujours une adolescente qui n'a plus le choix de sa vie. Comme si on l'avait ! Je m'écarte de la fenêtre, je suis en colère. Je ne comprends pas ce principe. Je ne comprends pas qu'on envoie des gamins s'entretuer dans une arène.

J'ai l'impression de sentir encore la morsure du tatouage dans mon cou, une silhouette de poisson. La marque des traitres. La marque de ceux qui ont un membre de la famille qui a tenté d'empoisonner la marchandise à destination du Capitole. Mes sourcils se froncent, j'effleure le tatouage, le souvenir de mon père percute mon cerveau. Je n'oublierais jamais les cellules où nous étions parqués comme des animaux, les exécutions, les langues coupées devant nous. J'avais même pas cinq ans. Je n'étais responsable de rien.

Je n'étais coupable de rien.

Pourtant je porte cette fichu marque, cette trace à l'encre noire qui me hurle presque « criminelle ! ». Puis il y a l'enfermement, le ghetto, la Grève. Avant c'était juste un quartier pauvre. Maintenant c'est un châtiment. Comme les Jeux. Une façon de payer les crimes de nos familles, mais pour combien de temps ?

Mon ventre gargouille, je sens l'acidité me bruler la gorge et les larmes rouler sur mes joues crasseuses. Je me jette sur la porte. Je ne veux pas mourir. Pas encore. Je veux vivre. Tomber amoureuse. Avoir des enfants. Me réveiller. Oui, je veux que tout ceci soit un mauvais rêve.

— JE VEUX SORTIR ! OUVREZ ! VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT ! je hurle en tambourinant comme une folle furieuse.

Je gratte avec mes ongles, crie, frappe. Un pacificateur ouvre la porte brutalement, je recule, à bout de souffle. Ma poitrine presque inexistante se soulève rapidement, ma mâchoire se crispe.

— Vous avez eu l'honneur d'être choisie pour participer aux Hunger Games, merci de patienter encore trente-sept minutes, dit-il d'une voix calme, presque comme si c'était un message enregistré.

Il sort et verrouille de nouveau la porte. Je suis sous le choc, soufflée par son calme et par son absence d'émotion. Il n'a pas d'enfant. C'est certain. Trente-sept minutes. C'est long ? Court ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Le temps ne représente plus rien. Je me recule et m'effondre dans un fauteuil bourgogne. Je ne savoure pas le confort, j'ai bien trop peur. La sueur perle en abondance sur mon front, l'odeur de la transpiration se mêle à celle du poisson.

Je pue. Presque comme un cadavre.

L'idée me fait frissonner, je sens la chair de poule parcourir ma peau, je ramène mes genoux contre mon buste, les bras crispé autour de mes jambes maigres. La dénutrition, une autre sentence pour la poignée de « traitres » du Quatre. Le ventre creux, je salive pour me donner l'illusion que ma bouche n'est pas qu'un grand vide. Je fredonne une berceuse que chantait ma mère. Mais j'ai plutôt l'air d'un crapaud qu'on égorge. Je m'en fiche. J'ai trop besoin de me rassurer, j'ai trop besoin de penser à la douceur des jours où elle était encore la jeune mariée amoureuse et non pas la veuve dégoutée de l'humanité.

Les yeux délavés par les pleurs, je fixe la poignée de porte. Elle bouge, lentement, presque douloureusement. On vient me chercher ? C'est fini ? On me libère ? Les Jeux sont annulés ? J'espère. Juste… je prie n'importe quelle force capable d'empêcher ça. Ma sœur entre. Elle est belle, contrairement à moi. Ils ont été deux à vouloir l'épouser ! Quant à moi, on me qualifie de dégourdie, c'est une façon gentille de dire que la nature ne m'a pas gâtée.

Je ne bouge pas, je crois que l'émotion me cloue sur place. Elle porte sa jolie robe, celle de ses fiançailles. Je détaille les petites fleurs roses qui parsèment l'étoffe blanche, ses gants en dentelle qui sont dans la famille depuis des lustres et sa voilette délicate.

— On dirait pas que t'es de la Grève, je commente avec une pointe de jalousie.

— Loryc a de l'argent, répond-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

— Forcément, c'est une balance pour les Pacificateurs ! je crache en essayant de me détacher d'elle. Me touche pas, tu vas te salir !

Elle se recule doucement, un air navré collé au visage. Je ne la reconnais plus depuis qu'elle joue à la dame des beaux quartiers. Je tourne la tête pour regarder par la fenêtre. Le palais a été construit dos à l'océan, ça m'arrange. Je peux voir les vagues une dernière fois entre les maisons de riches.

Les fenêtres sont scellées, il ne s'agirait pas qu'on se suicide avant les Jeux. Ce serait dommage. Je plaque mon oreille à la vitre, le bruit de la mer me parvient faiblement au milieu du brouhaha de la rue. Je m'accroche à ça, à ce son lointain et familier.

La main de ma sœur se pose sur mon épaule, je sursaute et étouffe un sanglot. Elle saisit mon poignet avec délicatesse et noue un nœud plat avec deux cordelettes très fines. Elle tremble un peu, elle est pâle. Aurait-elle peur de me perdre ? Pourtant je suis la sœur impossible à caser. Celle dont on se demande ce qu'elle va devenir sans mari ni condition. Je lui prends sa main gantée et la serre fort comme jamais.

— Tu vas rentrer, affirme ma sœur, incapable d'envisager ma mort.

— Bien sûr… je souffle, à peine consciente que c'est surement la dernière fois que je la vois.

Je regarde le nœud qui caresse ma peau, c'est tout un symbole pour nous. Une idée toute simple, un rêve, celui de pouvoir lier deux personnes par une simple corde. Elle me montre le sien, c'est plus fort qu'un « Je ne te quitte pas. », c'est un véritable engagement. Je l'effleure, c'est la même cordelette que la mienne, ça jure un peu avec sa jolie tenue. Elle me prend une nouvelle fois dans ses bras et m'écrase contre sa poitrine en caressant mes cheveux.

— Tu es dégourdie, tu vas gagner, affirme-t-elle d'une voix brisée. Tu vas gagner…

Dégourdie, ce fameux faux compliment. Et si c'était vrai ? Et si j'avais une capacité à la survie incroyable ? Et si… Et si je me berçais simplement de douces illusions ?

Mon estomac se noue, je tremble encore plus fort.

— Je… Je ne veux pas… Je… Je ne… JE NE VEUX PAS MOURIR ! je hurle dans une dernière supplication.

À bout de souffle, épuisée, les nerfs en vrac, ma sœur me lâche. Elle m'abandonne. Je pensais que le Pacificateur devrait l'arracher de notre étreinte, mais non. Elle est sage, elle me fait un dernier signe douloureux. Je tombe à genoux, c'est trop tôt.

L'horloge sonne la fin de l'heure.

* * *

**Question : Comment Alana va-t-elle se comporter face à son instructeur (il n'y a pas d'ancien tribut mentor encore) et son partenaire ?**

A : Elle va s'enfermer et les ignorer.

B : Elle va essayer d'apprendre à les connaitre.

**_V_**ous choisissez par review ou en m'envoyant un petit MP, c'est comme vous voulez ! Vous avez jusqu'au 13/12/13. À la prochaine !


End file.
